


There is no permanent beauty.

by InTheEnd07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 莫福
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 6





	There is no permanent beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前開噗幣轉蛋時收到的委託

「沒有一成不變的事物，美麗轉瞬即逝。」

揉碎手上的花瓣指尖沾染上紅色的汁水，他抬起頭望向對面的人，唇角勾起臉上露出皮笑肉不笑的笑容。

「但……你不覺得這好玩嗎?」故意拉長的語句，中間突然轉低的聲音，再到後面又突然的冒出了句沒頭沒尾的問題，坐著的夏洛克皺起了眉頭「就像你困惑時皺起地眉頭。」

莫里亞蒂靠近被緊縛住的夏洛克，舌尖輕輕的勾過耳廓，濕熱的氣息讓夏洛克忍不住的動了一下。壓在肩膀上的手卻大力的將他壓住，冰冷的手掌將他的臉掰過，莫里亞蒂溫柔的吻了一下他的唇瓣。

下一秒夏洛克的腹部就被重擊，連同椅子整個人倒在地上，張大口急促的喘息，就算痛的臉都揪在一起他的眼睛還是望向站著的莫里亞蒂。

「噢，我都忘了我把你的嘴巴堵住了。」

皮鞋尖踢了下鼓脹的腮幫子，莫里亞蒂彎下腰把倒地的人抓起。

「不過這也不影響後面我要做的事，你有沒有開口反而不是那麼重要。」

轉身走去打開前面的攝影機，一旁的燈光全數亮起，刺眼的光線讓夏洛克瞇起眼睛他低聲的吼了幾句，被隱藏在布條後面的聲音混亂不清。

「噓噓，不要亂叫。很快就好的。」

莫里亞蒂在他的額頭上留下了一個吻接著開始脫去他的襯衫，白皙的肌膚在強烈的燈光照耀下像是會發光一樣，低聲的讚嘆著手指撫摸過線條明顯的鎖骨再到赤裸的胸口，指尖輕摁乳尖。

接著莫里亞蒂突然停下了手上的動作，轉身和背後的攝影機打了個招呼。

「麥考夫?還是華生?還是我親愛的前女友茉莉?」

他側過身把夏洛克裸著上半身的樣子露在另一邊的人的眼哩，莫里亞蒂繞道夏洛克的背後指尖抬起他的下巴，銀色的刀子抵在夏洛克的脖頸上。

「反正都不重要。」

刀子滑過血絲從傷口滲出，接著燈光跟攝影機全部都停了。

「你真的很調皮。」莫里亞蒂輕撫著夏洛克的臉龐，突然一巴掌就甩在上面「都把你的嘴巴堵上了還有辦法跟他們對話，不給你一點教訓真的說不過去。」

他又把被打的側過頭的臉掰回來，舌尖舔上了對方的眼皮和眼球，濕熱黏膩的觸感讓夏洛克有了種他正被溫熱的蛇纏繞即將被絞死的錯覺。

「你感到害怕了嗎?」

眼前的異物離開他眨了眨眼睛，莫里亞蒂拿起剪刀，冰涼的刀片將西裝褲划開，伸手粗暴的撸動著內褲裡的陰莖，就算這樣夏洛克還是有了快感，在他快要射精時莫里亞蒂緊緊的掐了下陰莖根部，夏洛克痛的深吸著氣。

綁住手腳的繩子被解開但很快的又被壓在冰冷的水泥地上，冰涼的指尖粗暴的拓開他的後穴，夏洛克皺緊眉頭，草草的開拓幾下後勃發的性器捅入了緊緻的甬道裡。連一點適應時間都沒有給就快速的抽插了起來，被壓在地上的夏洛克神智恍惚，被撐開的後穴緩緩的滲出血絲，滴落到灰白的地板上，頸側的傷口才剛止血又因為摩擦的關係裂開。

夏洛克再次清醒的時候他人正躺在醫院的病房哩，他望向天花板，一個字也沒有說出口，一旁發現他清醒的茉莉馬上打電話給麥考夫和華生，接到電話趕緊衝來的兩人站在病床旁小心翼翼地觀察他的狀況，負責的醫生也快步趕來，仔細的檢查一番後更換了點滴裡的藥水。

「再待個幾天就可以出院了。」離開前醫生和華生叮囑著。

「你還好嗎夏洛克。」華生問。

他眨了眨眼睛，低聲的回到「沒事，我只是需要尼古丁貼片。」

「你知道那是不可能的。」

「是啊我知道。」

一旁掛著的風衣口袋裡幾片破碎花瓣靜靜地躺著，除了花瓣，夢裡的那一切都只是錯覺。


End file.
